thirdwatchfandomcom-20200213-history
Kingpin Rising
Summary Cruz connects the dots that link Marcel Hollis to the murder of Darren Maddox, while Marcel begins to organize a street war against the 55th Precinct Elsewhere, Yokas, Sully and Bosco track a missing teen to a vampire cult. Trivia *Bosco returns to the line of duty. *Monroe (Nia Long) and Carlos (Anthony Ruivivar) do not appear in this episode. Quotes :Jelly: I dunno why they reach out. Whole building's blowing up around them, they think they're gonna stop it with their hands. :Cruz: Play-Tone is his name. :Jelly: Play-Tone? What the hell kind of nickname is that? :Swersky': Sully, Monroe went sick. Some kind of flu. :Davis': We're not gonna miss her. :Sully: Cut her a break, will ya? :Davis: No. :Bosco: I'm back to show you all how it's done, ladies. :Grace (to Levine): I thought you were taking a few days while Carlos recuperates. :Levine: Yeah, you know, it turns out Carlos is not that fun to be around when he's sick. :Grace: "Turns out"? He's not that much fun to be around when he's perfectly healthy. :Jelly (to Marcel): I don't know what you two got going on, but I don't give a damn. I got four murders to clear and she says I should talk to you about it. So shut the hell up and listen to your rights. :Sully (to Bosco): An hour back and I already hate you. :Bosco: Good. :Sully: Good! :Bosco: Hate me! Call me names. Just don't ask me if you can help me. Or if you can do anything for me. I'm not handicapped. :Sully: Still a jerk. :Bosco: Hundred percent. :Yokas (while looking around Kimmie's room): And I gave Emily a hard time about her N'SYNC poster. :Marcel (to Cruz): You're making a big mistake. :Cruz: Really? And yet I can't stop smiling. :Yokas (to Dante): So you're a vampire? :Dante: Sanguanarian. We don't like being referred to as vampires. :Sully: Come on, Faith, don't you know anything? :Dante: Do you find your friend with the scar amusing? :Bosco: Easy, Count Chocula or her "friend" will rip you a new one. :Yokas: You know, I gotta tell you, if I ever caught you with my daughter, you'd get to test that whole "vampires are immortal" theory. :Bosco: Emily's not that stupid. :Sully: Dante's not that immortal. :Yokas (about Kimmie): She has a cut on her wrist. :Grace: Self-inflicted? :Yokas: Yeah, but, uh, not for the reasons that you think. :Levine: There's more than one reason? :Yokas: It's a long story. :Yokas (to Dante): You know, I came down here 'cause I actually thought that you might be dangerous. But now I realize that you're just an inadequate little man who can't handle the company of adults in the real world. :Sully (to Bosco): Bet you didn't figure on watching fake vampires your first day back. :Bosco: There was a time I didn't figure I'd have a first day back. :Sully: I always knew. :Bosco: No, you didn't. :Sully: When you were hurt, way back in the beginning, when we were coming over to your room and sitting with you, I realized something. :Bosco: What, that you had better things to do? :Sully: No. I realized why you rub me the wrong way. :Bosco: 'Cause I'm so much better looking than you? :Sully: When you first came on at the 5-5 you were this gung-ho, 100 miles an hour, true believer. All you wanted to do was catch bad guys. :Bosco: And you were the opposite. :Sully: No. I was exactly the same way when I came on. There was no one more excited about being the police. But the system beat it out of me. Bad guys I worked hard to get went free...cops I respected ended up being dirty. Even did a few things myself I'm not too proud of. :Bosco: Yeah? :Sully: So I kept waiting for it to beat you down. But you never let it. And that's what I realized one day sitting by your hospital bed. You piss me off so much because you remind me that I let the system beat me. :Bosco: You're a pretty damn good cop, Sul. :Sully: I don't really believe there's a greater good anymore. But you still do. So I always knew that if you woke up, you'd be back out here. 'Cause you're a true believer, Bosco. :Bosco: I'm not gonna kiss you. :Sully: Unless you wanna get shot again. Category:Season Six Category:Episodes